Nighty Night
Peter Anderson is my name. I'm a private detective. I was hired to investigate a murder in the mountain area of Colorado. I can't say where exactly because of confidential issues. Anyways, the house was facing the big city. Nice view. It would have been nicer if the house didn’t seem so far away from it. The city police were already there. The family wanted things to be kept quiet. To be more specific, a murder to be kept quiet. They wanted the culprit to be caught fast. That was why they called me. I showed the police my badge and they led me to the family room where the mother and father were waiting for me. Again, I won't say their names because of confidential issues. When I asked the parents when/what happened, they told me it occurred about two days ago. The mother was crying too hard for me to understand. I mainly talked to the father. He showed me around the house to start. It was simple. The kind of house you would expect. It had an eerie feeling to it, though. Maybe it was just because I knew someone died here, but my gut was telling me it was something more. My main concern was to see the crime scene, their daughter’s bed room. The first thing I could say about the girl was that she really loved pink. The curtains were pink, the bed sheets were pink, even the vanity was pink. The only thing that wasn’t pink was the carpet. Sadly it was a bright fluffy white. I say sadly because of the highly noticeable blood stain on the floor. One thing I took note of was the fact that the killer was pretty clean compared to most of the others. There was blood, but very little compared to most crime scenes I have been to. Another thing I took notice of was the bloody needle and stained white thread on the vanity. I highly doubted the daughter was the cause of that. The mirror was broken, as if someone had taken their fist to it. The daughter was only seven so I don't think she would have been capable of doing that. That was when I finally asked the father for the cause of death. I had heard some pretty sick things in my life, but I wasn’t prepared for what the father had to tell me. It was morning when the mom found her daughter dead. The girl was found in a fetal position on the floor with a paper bag over her face. There were eyes and a smiley face cut into the bag. The mom thought it was just a game her daughter was playing, so she took the bag off. Her daughter’s eyes were sewn shut. The mouth was cut open to make a smile and also sewn shut. Disgusting, I know. I was a bit relived that the police had took the body away before I could look at it. The father said he only saw a peek of his daughter’s body, so he didn’t know if there was any further abuse. That was when he handed me this pink fluffy diary. You know, the kind with feather all over the cover. One thing was for sure: I knew what I was going to be doing tonight. I got back to my room around 8:30. I ordered a pizza a few minutes ago. I sat on the creaky hotel bed and began to read. March-1-2013 Dear Diary, Mom got mad at me today, so I had to stay in my bedroom. Great! I’m wasting my time. Or so I thought. The next couple of days were just normal days for a little girl. Well...this girl got grounded a lot more than most kids, but I didn’t care to read much about it. That’s when I saw an entry that caught my eye. March-7-2013 Dear Diary, I got grounded again. Mommy said I’m a bad girl. Mommy should just die. Harsh! ... I met someone outside my window today. He’s funny looking! He wears this thing over his head. It has black eyes and a big smile. The smile had this funny thread that was sewn in an X pattern on it. The mask had a point on it that kind of reminded me of those ghosts they show around Halloween time. He said he was sad because he didn’t have any friends. So I told him I would be his friend and I let him play tea with me. He had a black hoodie on him and there was a white X on it where the heart would be. I asked him about it and he said it was because he didn’t have a heart. He said to call him Boo. I asked him about the red ribbon he was wearing around his neck. He said he wore it because he thought it was pretty and it kept his mask from coming off. March-8-2013 Dear Diary, Boo came back to play tea again. He brought me a ball but it had string on its eyes and mouth, so I didn’t like it very much, but mommy taught me manners so I just said thank you and gave him a big hug. March-9-2013 Dear Diary, Mommy asked why I was acting up lately. I told her that it was so that I could see Boo. Mommy asked who Boo was, and I just said he was my friend. March-10-2013 Dear Diary, Boo told me not to tell mommy that he played games with me. I asked why and he said that it was because he was playing hide and seek with mommy and that he was hiding and he didn’t want Mommy to know he was here cause he didn’t want to lose the game. March-11-2013 Dear Diary, It was really hot today, so Boo took off his hoodie. He was wearing a really baggy red shirt. His arms had bandages on them and he was wearing black gloves. No wonder Boo is hot! He wouldn’t take off his mask, either, and when I asked him about the bandages he ignored me. March-12-2013 Dear Diary, Boo is really mad at me. I tried to take off Boo’s mask because it was really hot again. He got really mad at me! He said that if I ever tried to do that again that he would make me look pretty. It was the strangest threat I ever heard. March-13-2013 Dear Diary, Boo didn’t come today. He’s still mad at me. March-14-2013 Dear Diary, I’ve been acting real badly lately so that I would get sent to my bed room, but Boo didn’t come. March-15-2013 Dear diary, I’ve been acting good today so that I could go to the aquarium. I saw all kinds of fish there. I brought Boo a shark doll. March-16-2013 Dear diary, Boo was really mad at me because I went to the aquarium and didn’t come to see him. He seemed happier when I gave him the shark doll. He sewed its mouth shut. I asked him why he did that and he said it was because he thought it was pretty. He uses that word a lot. March-17-2013 Dear Diary, Boo said that when I go to sleep tonight that he’s gonna make me look pretty. I asked if he was going to make me look like the shark doll I gave him. He said no, that he would make me look even better. I’m so excited that I can’t sleep. That was where the entry’s cut off. I decided to flip around and see if there was anything I might have missed. There was... it was delicately written in blood with something sharp. It was most likely from the Boo character. Nighty Night There is scratching at the window. It’s probably just a bird or something. I know who killed her now. The only question was how do I find him. I decided it was time to take a nap. I turned off the lamp and laid down. The scratching had stopped. The room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Weird...Was that the faucet turning on in the bathroom? Creepy. I went to the bathroom to turn the faucet off. When I got closer to the bathroom it suddenly turned off. That’s when the scratching began again. Shit, I’m getting freaked out. I started to hear some whispering. Nighty night, Nighty night. The scratching has turned into pounding. I’m going to go check the window...I know for sure that’s not the pizza guy. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Beings